Like Corn For Chocolate
by ImagineDragonzzz
Summary: After having a heated argument with her parents, Leven runs away from her home in Hemingford and ends up stranded in Gatlin. After meeting with the mysterious boy preacher Isaac and having to live in alongside an angry Malachi, with her initiation in a few days anything could happen; what about when she befriends young siblings Job and Sarah? What about when she warms to Malachi?
1. Chapter 1

**LIKE CORN FOR CHOCOLATE**

_I do not, repeat not, own Children Of The Corn, or any other works by Stephen King._

CHAPTER 1

"For God's sake Leven, you arrogant little bitch!" my mom screamed at me before slapping me hard across

my face. It stung; one her rings had twisted and cut into my flesh slightly. My cheek went numb.

"Jesus Joan, you can't go around slapping her like that, she's not five anymore!" my dad intervened. Mom

sent him a death glare and he quickly retreated to reading his paper on the couch. He was so weak

sometimes; why couldn't he grow some balls at times like this? My younger brothers Hunter and Bentley

had also cowered slightly into one of the corners of the room and my sister Hadley had shrunk a few inches

from the chair she was huddled in. There was a deafening silence in the room and I felt like it was time to

break it. "Mom," I began, trying to keep my breathing steady, "you can't hit me every time I don't do

something you're happy with. But that's not my fault, I have my own life to live." Mom's face paled as her

mouth formed a thin, tight line. Her tone was deadly: "Leven, you can't sneak out to see that boyfriend of

yours for some kind of cheap fuck! This is the fourth time now, and if you think I'm gonna be a grandma to

some bastard child, you have another think coming!" she growled. "Ooh, steady on there Joan," my Dad

urged. She turned to him, "For God's sake Dave, how can you condone her for this. And not only this but

skiving off work to piss about with her pathetic little friends and flunking her Maths class. Seriously, I'm not

paying out another year for all that tuition that she never goes to!" My mom was fuming and on the brink of

screaming. "Fuck you all!" I screamed. I now had every single persons attention in the room. "For God's

sake, you can't tell me how to live my life. I don't even need you for any of that! So, you know what? I'm

gonna do what I should have done years ago!" With that I legged it upstairs, grabbed my rucksack and

shoved in a couple of tops and a few pairs of trousers. I quickly picked up my phone, although the reception

out here was shit, and stomped downstairs. When my siblings realised what I was doing I saw the shock

clamber onto their faces. I was all they had practically; Mom only ever shouted or snapped at them, if not

hitting them whilst Dad was cowering away behind his paper. He meant well, but simply couldn't find it in

him to put anything right when she was around. He was comforting to us after one of Mom's outbursts but

not during. My dad looked pretty upset too. We actually got on really well. "If you think you're ever coming

back here Leven, you've got another think coming!" Mom snarled. "Fine," I shrugged. Suddenly, Hadley

jumped up from her position on the chair and ran over and hugged my waist. Hunter and Bentley did exactly

the same. I bent down so I was at their level and spoke to them. "You listen to me," I began, trying to sound

authoritative but loving, "don't make Mom mad and go easy on Dad. I don't know when I'll be back but I need

some time alone for a while. Please, be good." "Will we see you again?" Hunter squeaked, trying to hold

back tears. I smiled at him and lied my arse off. "Soon, you'll see me soon." Truth be told, Mom would

murder me if I came back or someone would've killed me by then. "Bye Dad. I love you," I said before

running out of the house. I had no clue where to go. Most of my family were either dead or were in Salt Lake

City. There were no buses at this time of day, probably not for the next few days knowing Hemingford.

So I walked. I wasn't sure how far and how long I had been going, but it the sun was beginning to set and

I was feeling tired. There wasn't much around me except for corn fields on either side of the road and a

gravel road down the middle. Eventually, I had to sit down. I was starving. God, what was wrong with me?

I didn't have any food or money, not that there'd be anywhere around to get anything. After a few minutes I

started walking again. I began to feel edgy walking along in the dark. I began to get the feeling that I was

being watched. I turned but couldn't find anyone, no signs of life anywhere except from the corn and crops.

I camped out for the night, failing to really get any sleep, only for a fear of being abducted! The next

morning I walked some more, before reaching a sign which read "Welcome to Gatlin: the cutest corn

community in America!" The irony of this was that the sign was vandalised in red and black ink with

what looked like crosses and skulls and things. Sweetest corn community my arse!

The sun was searing hot. I began to lose the will to live and wandered how long it would take for me to die

out here or for when my legs would cave in. However, like yesterday, I kept getting the feeling that someone

was following or watching me ad it was freaking me out. But every time I turned around to see if there was

anyone around, there was no one. This was so weird. Eventually I came across what looked like a run down

garage. There was an old man with an even older dog fixing up a car. "Excuse me," I called. The man turned

around grabbing onto a metal spanner in shock, but when he saw me he relaxed. "You shouldn't go

sneaking up on folks, Miss, particularly not somewhere like Gatlin," he said. God, this place was weird. "Er,

sorry. Could you tell me how far the town centre is or the nearest cafe?" I asked. The old man chuckled.

"You won't find anything round here Miss, just keep walking up ahead, turn left and walk up that road and

I'm sure you'll find some sort of civilisation," he informed me. "Thanks," I smiled, and with that I turned and

left. There was something odd about that man as if he was hiding something from me. I quickly put that

thought out of place and kept on walking in the direction he said. But it just led me back to the welcome to

Gatlin sign. "Fuck!" I exclaimed. I'd had enough of this. I turned from the sign and walked up the way I'd

had to in order to reach Gatlin. However, I then began to hear a rustling coming from the corn field. It didn't

sound light enough to be coming from the wind. There was definitely someone there. And I was right. As I

stared into the crops to see who was lurking in there a boy jumped me. He pinned me to he gravel road,

holding a vicious looking knife to my neck. I took in his appearance; he had auburn hair which almost

reached his shoulders and was dressed in rather old fashioned clothing, almost like in this documentary

I'd seen on TV about the Amish. This was so weird. His face was stern and his teeth were clenched. He

had a penetrating and intimidating stair in his piercing blue eyes. This sent chills down my spine.

"Outlander!" State your name and the reason you are here!" he growled. He sounded so territorial and

predatory. "My name is Leven and I was passing through," I said trying to get a grip on my shaky breathing.

"Where are you from Outlander?" he demanded. I didn't like him calling me "Outlander." So I decided

not to stand for it, I mean I would most likely be killed now anyway so what did I have to loose. "Will you

please stop calling me that? I've just told you my name, it's Lev - en!" I said the last part really exaggeratedly.

He looked pissed off and I found this pretty funny. "I'm from Hemingford." He still held me down. "How

old are you, Lev - en?" he mocked me on the last part of that sentence. "I'm sixteen, but I'll be seventeen in

August," I answered innocently, as if I was totally clueless as to the fact he could end my life at any point.

Suddenly he pulled me up and begin dragging me by the arm into the corn field. "Er, hang on a sec, where

the hell are you taking me?" I demanded half scared and half annoyed at the fat he thought he could just

drag me around as he pleased. He turned to me and gave a death glare before cupping my cheeks hard.

"Shut it, Outlander!" I whispered huskily, "or you'll never find out," he said, waving his knife from side to side

menacingly. I took the hint and just kept on walking. Eventually we reached the town centre, but no one

was around. I decided to break the silence. "So I've told you about me, but what about you?" I asked. He

ignored me. "Oh fine, well if you're going to be like that," I said under my breath. But to my surprise, the boy

spoke up. "Malachi, my name's Malachi," he said. "Why?" I shrugged, "Dunno, really, just want to know the

name of my kidnapper," I answered, a smirk creeping in over my face. He looked back at me. We stopped

walking. He looked deeply into my eyes as if studying me or something. I noticed his eyes searching my

face slightly. After a strange few seconds, we began walking again. He still had a grip on my arm, but it

wasn't as strong as it had been. I managed to take in his face in those few seconds. His eyes were very

piercing and icy blue. His hair was slightly curly at the ends and he seemed to naturally have a very hard

expression. Dare I say it, despite the fact was my kidnapper and potential killer, he was actually kind of

handsome. Strange thing to say as he wasn't classically handsome, like in the movies but he had a face

that I could get used to. I thought I might as well considering that he might be holding me captive for a while.

What? I might as well try to make light of the whole thing so nothing will be a surprise when it happens - like

dying!

Eventually we reached what looked like a church. It was the only thing we had passed that wasn't vandalised

or of bad appearance. The whole place seemed like a ghost town really. When we stepped inside though,

I noticed the place had been vandalised. There were corn husks stuffed in the organ pipes and pictures

of Jesus and such had been drawn over and ripped. On the altar were two wicker baskets filled with corn

which I guessed were from the fields. In front of the altar was a boy who looked about 16. He turned to face us.

I took in his appearance. He was pale, skinny, dressed entirely in a black suit with a white, high neck tunic

underneath, and had a dark, penetrating expression on his face. His eyes were grey and seemed more like

an elderly man's eyes, as well as the fact he seemed to show early signs of ageing due to the faint frown

lines on his forehead. Malachi took out his knife, held it beneath his neck and bowed slightly. The boy at the

altar returned this. "I found her by the roadside," he told the strange boy. "Thank you Malachi," the other boy

replied. He then turned to me. "Come here Leven." Holy shit! How did this guy know my name? I cautiously

stepped forwards. he turned my head to the side and inspected my left cheek. "What happened here my child?"

he asked, his voice laced in curiosity and sympathy. I knew he was looking at the mark my mom had given me

across my face. "My Mom hit me when she found out I wasn't meeting her lofty heights in terms of standard,"

I replied sarcastically. This earned a laugh from the boy inspecting my cheek and a slight smirk I noticed

form Malachi. God knows why I was telling them this; I'd never met them before. "I see the adults have wronged

you Leven," the boy said. "Er, sorry, how do you know my name?" I asked. He ignored my question, choosing

to reply with, "My name is Isaac." I swallowed, slightly unsure of where this was going. "Er hello Isaac," I

replied. "Please, how do you know my name and what am I doing here?" He spoke, "You are here because

Malachi clearly has forgotten my words." Isaac glared at Malachi who didn't know where to look. Ok, now I

was intrigued. "You know Malachi that when an adult passes they are given to Him," Isaac informed him.

Him? Who's Him? I thought. "When it's one of our own, no matter if they're an outlander we keep them alive.

But we give them a choice," he turned his attention back to me. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I mean, you can

either join us in worshipping He Who Walks Behind The Rows," he paused. Who the hell was that? "Or," he

continued, "you can be given to him." Now, I might be the sharpest tool in the box, but I got a good idea that

being given to this He Who Walks Behind The Rows would result in my imminent death, and despite everything

I'd previously thought, if I was given the choice I would choose life over death any day! But I was still curious.

"Who is He Who Walks Behind The Rows?" I asked. Isaac smiled, an almost kind, fatherly smile. It was a little

strange, but the nicest anyone had been to me since I'd arrived in Gatlin. "All in good time, my child," he said,

"but are you going to join us or not?" I was pretty feisty, so I wanted to make sure he knew exactly what he was

taking in. "But what does it mean for me to join?" I persisted. To my surprise, Isaac laughed and turned to

Malachi. "She reminds me of you when I first told you about this whole thing, seven years ago," he reminisced.

Malachi smirked again. It seemed to be his trademark thing. "Fine," I said, "I'm in." Seeing as Isaac wasn't going

to spill much now, I thought that I should choose the option of life and join and learn more about this whole thing

as I went. With that, Isaac ordered Malachi to allow me to stay with him in his home since there was no where

else for me to stay. This seemed to annoy Malachi, not that I was surprised. I guessed he didn't particularly like

me all that much, nor did I him actually. Isaac also instructed me to be ready by three days for my initiation

ceremony. Now I was really intrigued. Malachi escorted me back to his house, which seemed too nice for someone

as sharp and hard as him. It was white and pristine, only two stories with a quaint red roof. We went up the wooden

steps and walked round the porch to go in the door which was in an odd side of the wall. Weird! Inside, though,

the place was messy. Typical guy, I thought, not that I was actually much better. "Now," Malachi growled,

already imposing his authority, "you are to stay out of my way. I do not feel too gladly about sharing my house

with an outlander." he spat the words out at me. I nodded innocently. "Go upstairs to your room. It's the guest

room." I quickly ran up there. Normally I'm not so submissive but God knows what was really happening

right now. I didn't feel too keen on dying right now so I thought it was for the best. The room had oak furniture,

a cream coloured carpet and a white lace bed spread and matching pillows. It was such a contrast to the rest

of the house. Suddenly, I heard the door slam shut behind me. Malachi had obviously walked by and shut it.

This infuriated me. I opened the door and marched into a room where Malachi was staring straight out of the

window from. I assumed it was his room. "Right, Mal-a-chi! I've had it with you, and it's not even been three days

or my initiation yet!" He seemed slightly taken aback by my outburst. He came across as someone who didn't

have many people stand up to him. However, he quickly composed himself and in seconds had me pinned to

the wall, trapping my arms by my sides, holding a knife to my throat. "Let's get one fucking thing right here!" he

growled. "I will not hesitate to kill you, even if you are one of the new members to our group. You are still an

outlander in my eyes, and always will be. I don't give a shit what Isaac said; if you cross me, you're a dead

woman, understand?" I would not cry, I kept telling myself that I wouldn't. The minute I nodded in understanding

I legged it back to my room and cried, locking the door behind me. Why the hell did I not just stay with Mom.

I could deal with anything she'd throw at me compared to this lot. How was I going to get through this. I'd

probably be dead in the next few days, and not by being given to He Who Walks Behind The Rows.


	2. Chapter 2

**LIKE CORN FOR CHOCOLATE**

_Just saying, I do not own Children Of The Corn or any other works by Stephen King, nor do I_

_own the original characters from his original story like Isaac, Malachi, Job, Sarah, Amos or Rachel._

_Hope you enjoy this next chapter! :)_

CHAPTER 2

I woke up with a thudding headache. I was startled when I realised that I wasn't lying in my own room.

For a second I had to think and think really hard as to what was going on. What the hell? I thought,

running my fingers over the lace bedspread. It was too delicate and archaic to be officially owned by

me. That was when I remembered; Malachi. I was in his house, in Gatlin, the "cutest corn community

in America" or in other words a retarded ghost town, I had met Isaac whose a creepy little boy preacher

and I am to be initiated into this weird cult thingy in three days time. Oh, and to top it all off I was

technically homeless after leaving as the result of an argument with my bitch of a mother! Suddenly, I

was rudely awaken from my thoughts by an infuriated Malachi. He wore his trademark smirk upon

seeing my startled face. His cruel looking blade was tucked into his brown trousers and his shoulder

length hair was looking a little wild, as if he'd been out running from someone. Dick head, I thought,

like he'd need to run from anything. Apart from Isaac, Malachi seemed to be the only other person to

control or have some authority. Not that I'd actually met anyone else yet to test this theory. Yet. Behind

him, two small children, with tear stained eyes, clinging to each other desperately, were cowering.

"I see your up," he smirked to me, "Lev-en." I scowled. He quickly went over to the two children, who

cowered away even more. He towered over them. Nasty little bully, I thought to myself, who could get

pleasure out of terrorising younger children, except my Mom. She terrorised everyone actually,

despite their age. Me, for most of my life, Dad, and my siblings. Hunter and Bentley, who were the

youngest in my family, reminded me of the two children standing afraid in the doorway. The only

difference here was that the children were a boy and a girl, not two boys. Actually, they were too very

sweet looking kids. They looked stereotypical children from a rural area like this, the kind you see in

cheesy TV commercials for pies and things. They also came across as if they could grow up to be

quite attractive, I thought. I'd always been a judge of people, not unfairly, just reading people and how

they behaved. If I actually payed attention in class I would've ended up studying like Psychology or

something; possibly becoming a child psychologist. I always wanted to have kids and things, a big

family. Like that was going to happen now of course. "Job. Sarah." Malachi beckoned to the two

children. They scuffled over to him. "This is Leven. She's an outlander, like you. An unbeliever, an

interloper." What? These kids were kidnapped too? I didn't realise I'd just spoken those thoughts

aloud. "No, they're from here," answered a frustrated Malachi, "but they act like you. They don't want

to be a part of our religion. Isaac only keeps them alive because of Sarah's gift." Gift? Ok, now I was

definitely intrigued. "Why are you treating them like this?" I asked suddenly. I didn't like the fear that

Malachi inflicted upon them. Something about it made my blood boil. "Why do you find this funny to

upset them like this, when you're know better than what you call these Outlanders?" With that Malachi

jumped me, pinning me to the floor. He swiftly took out his knife, well sword actually, and slashed my

cheek. It stung, before going numb. This was no different to what Mom used to be like really. Just a

little less psychotic and without that sadistic gleam that Malachi had in his eyes right now. He laughed.

I would not cry. I had had years of practise in hiding my fear or hurt when under intimidation. I

just put on a mask. Maybe I should've become an actress? Anyway, back to reality. When he saw I

wasn't giving in he seemed just as infuriated and quickly slashed my other cheek. However, I'd

rather be killed by him than this He Who Walks Behind The Rows. Eventually, he got off of me. He

wiped his forehead where a thin shiny layer of sweat had built up. He then turned to Sarah and

Job, who were hiding away in the corner of the room. The boy, Job, had his arm wrapped protectively

around sarah who had her head snuggled into Job's neck. I don't know if this was an unfair

stereotype, but Job, was acting so much stronger. He did come across as older and there was this

defiance in his eyes. I then turned my attention towards Malachi. "You are to look after them and

keep them out of trouble," he instructed me. He turned to go but before he left the room he turned

back to face me. "You've got something on your face," he laughed. It wasn't a contagious laugh. It

was the kind that sent shivers up your spine, that made your blood turn to ash, that made every

hair stand up on your neck. It was unsettling and right now I really feared for my life.

He left. I quickly ran to the opposite side of the room to inspect my face in the dressing table

mirror. The slits in my cheeks had blood dripping and running down my face and onto my neck. It

occasionally dripped onto the oak wood table. Damn, that would stain pretty badly. Not that I'd

have minded but I was in someone else's house. Although that someone was Malachi. But I

didn't want to spite him. I wasn't exactly a Masochist but it was funny to provoke him despite the

very painful consequences of which he had just demonstrated. I then remembered the two other

children in the room. Sarah was now staring at me curiously, alongside Job. "Pretty gross huh?"

I said motioning to my face. Job stood up and walked over to me. "I've seen worse," he shrugged.

God, this kid was strong. He must have been through a lot if he didn't think that was bad. My own

siblings would be screaming and freaking out right now if they saw this. Then Sarah stood up to

join Job. "Let me help you fix those," she offered. Sarah took me by the hand and sat me on the

bed, before taking out some tissues and ointment from the dresser. She poured some of the

ointment onto the tissue and instructed me to put them over my gashes. It stung at first but I

decided I trusted this girl and kept the tissues plastered to my face. Eventually the stinging stopped

and I removed the tissues. I looked in the mirror and noticed that the cuts had stopped bleeding

and had actually cleared up into neat scabby lines. "Thank you," I said turning to the girl. I

leaned over and kissed her cheek. She blushed. Job put a hand on her shoulder and they

smiled. It was quite cute really. "So I'm guessing you guys are pretty close, huh?" I asked, sitting

back on the bed. "Oh, we're closer than close, we're brother and sister," Job explained. That

made so much sense. "I'm guessing you're older," I said pointing to Job. He nodded boldly.

"By one year. I'm ten and Sarah is nine." I got the two kids to come and sit on the bed. I

passed them some pillows to cuddle - I don't know, it was a comfort for me when I was little -

and we got to know each other. They told me all about Isaac and Malachi, He Who Walks

Behind The Rows and most frighteningly, all adults who passed through, even without meaning

to, were sacrificed out in the corn fields. I looked at them. Bothe of them nodded at me solemnly.

"So, how did this whole thing come about?" I asked. Job took a deep breath. "It happened four

years ago," he began, "I was six, Sarah was five. All the other kids were out in the fields with

Isaac and Malachi. Our parents didn't like them at all, so we weren't allowed to hang around

with them." Understandable, I thought, they both seemed like naturally creepy kids. "I went to

Sunday morning mass with my Pa, but Sarah was at home sick with the flu and Ma was

looking after her. After church my Pa took me for a milkshake, which was what we always

did after church. He would have a cup of coffee with all the other adults. That's when I noticed

Malachi over by the pinball machine. Two girls called Rachel and hannah who worked a

part time shift in the cafe were there. Their meeting in the field must have ended, I thought. So,

anyway it seemed like any normal day of the week." It always does, I thought smugly. Then Job

continued, "I then noticed the grown ups, including my Pa chocking and holding onto their necks

as if they couldn't breathe, and Malachi, Rachel, Hannah and some other kids began to

walk towards them holding knives and things and just started attacking them. This happened

for the rest of the day until there were no adults left. Everyone began to destroy things that

Isaac said were unholy." Jesus Christ! I thought, what was wrong with these demented kids,

and how could one boy hold so much power over everyone. "And Isaac ordered everyone to

do this?" I asked. Sarah and Job nodded in unison. "And you don't want to be a part of it?" I

asked again. They both shook their heads. This whole thing was called The Purge.

"Sarah," I said, "Malachi said you had a gift." She looked warily at Job. "Do you mind if I ask

you what it is?" She looked to Job as if for permission. He patted her hand and said, "I think we

can trust her." "Don't worry Sarah, I promise I won't hurt you, I'm not like Malachi," I said pulling

a disgusted face when mentioning his name. Sarah giggled and began to explain to me: "I can

see into the future, I draw things that are going to happen. Isaac calls it the Gift Of Sight and

says it is a blessing." I really was intrigued. "Did you see me coming?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yes, I even drew a picture of it," she answered as she took out a piece of folded up paper. On

it there was a picture of a girl with brown hair in a braid, who I guessed was me, walking down

the road beside the corn fields. She had then drawn a picture of a stick man with ginger hair

holding up a dagger. That was Malachi. "I'm sorry it's not very good," she said. Bless her, I

thought, she was adorable. And so was Job. Both with that childish naivety and trust and above

all innocence. However, after what they'd been through I wasn't sure that they would have

those qualities for much longer. "Are you joining them?" asked Job. I nodded. He gave me a

sad smile, so I explained what had happened the previous day. Then both children understood.

However, because they weren't "of age" and were from the town originally, they allowed to

stay but punished for their defiance, well mainly Job, quite often. These poor frightened kids.

I quickly took them into a tight hug. They seemed shocked at first but the relaxed into it and

hugged me back. I had to hold back a tear and be strong for them, I thought. So for the rest of

the afternoon we played games like 'I Spy' and I found a small pack of cards in my bag and

so we played 'Snap' and 'Go Fish'. I also found some paper and pens in one of the draws and

taught them to make fortune tellers and paper planes, which he decorated and had competitions

with them to see whose plane could reach the furthest. We also tried to build a house of cards,

but that failed miserably, generally when it was getting higher. "Malachi and Isaac don't allow

us to play with these things," Sarah said, a little nervous but still happy, "they're forbidden."

"If they know it's you that taught us this, they'll punish you," Job said, concern spreading in on

his face. "Well, I'm technically not part of this yet," I said, a mischievous smile forming on my

face, "at least not for another three days." Job and sarah smiled happily. I then decided we all

needed fresh air so we packed everything away as this was our secret and our business. I

walked them out of the front door, to the porch and to a plot of land where I found an old

tennis ball lying in the gutter. It was a little flat but it would do. We played catch and I taught

them how to pass it in different ways. Although a basketball would've been better.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Malachi walking towards us and right next to him was Isaac.

Behind them was a boy, who was tall, blonde and well built. He looked very handsome,

actually an older version perhaps of Job? He was haloing hands with a plain looking girl

who was pale, with dark, strong brows and wild brown curly hair. She looked no older than

me however, her other hand was holding her stomach, which looked to be heavily pregnant.

Then behind them stood a girl with black hair and piercing blue eyes and a boy to match her.

Malachi sneered at the scene before smirking at me; he could obviously see my scars and

was reliving his sadistic emotions in that twisted mind of his. The other four were eying me

curiously, not hostile but not exactly friendly either. Isaac looked at me smiling, like an

elderly man does the minute his grandchildren run up to him and demand a story. How

a boy of around my age look like that? "I believe you have become well introduced to Job and

Sarah," he smiled. Whilst the two children seemed to cower, they seemed to feel less tense

around Isaac. Maybe because he seemed fatherly? No, no way, I thought. He led a Purge

through the town, he wasn't fatherly. He then turned to them. "How are you today, my

children?" he asked them. "Good," answered Job. Sarah quickly agreed. "Leven has been

playing with us all day." I blushed as I felt six introducing eyes rest on me. This was so

awkward. "Well," Isaac began, "it seems that Leven has quite the touch. Potentially a

mother's touch." What the fuck? I'm only sixteen. Once again, I'd managed to speak my

thoughts aloud. "So is Rachel," Isaac gestured to the patient girl. "She is due in a week.

However, then she has one month to go before she comes of age. However, Amos, her

husband, comes of age next week." Isaac gestured to the attractive older boy. "Eventually

their baby will have no parents to look after it." Both Rachel and Amos looked upset at

this. I mean, it was their child after all. "Now, I spared you Leven, not just because you're

not of age, but because He told me what I'd already seen in you; compassion. The

adults had wronged you making you protective and maternal. You will do well to keep

our numbers in Gatlin high as well as looking after them well." I was shocked. "So,

basically you want to whore me around the town, to reproduce for your benefit?" I

asked. Everyone was clearly taken aback at my bluntness. Isaac simply brushed it aside.

"In laments term yes, however, it's not quite as dirty and adult as that. It is the will of God."

I looked at rachel, then to her protruding stomach, then her, then Amos. "Well, since

I will be initiated in a few days I don't see what I've got to loose," trying to hide my shock

but trying to stay alive. Isaac smiled again. "Good. However, as you're not married it

would be wrong. On the night of your initiation, He will choose your Beloved and you

will also be married. You will then consummate this," he instructed as if this was normal

for a sixteen year old. I swallowed. "Of course," I said. I looked over to Sarah and Job,

who were watching me intently. Then Sarah, out of the blue, spoke up. "You won't

ever leave us though will you Leven?" she asked, her large blue eyes nearly bringing

tears to my eyes, as they were pleading so innocently. "Of course I won't," I lied. I'd

already left my own siblings, I'd probably have to leave Job and Sarah at some stage.

They then grabbed my waist and hugged me, like Hunter and Bentley had. I hugged

them back, lowering myself to them. Sarah touched one of my scars making flinch a

little, before wiping a tear from my eye. Dammit, I hadn't even noticed I was crying.

I turned back to the others. Malachi was staring at me in disbelief as he saw I had

weakened and how soft and warm I could be. Isaac was smiling proudly, like a father.

Rachel was leaning her head on Amos' shoulder. He leaned his head on hers. They

were smiling slightly. The two with dark hair just stared at me, as if they thought an

"Outlander" didn't know or feel compassion. "For an outlander, she's pretty good,"

Malachi interrupted, breaking a peaceful yet awkward silence. "Not bad at all." He'd

folded his arms and was staring at me with a slight smirk on his face. He actually looked

dare I say it very attractive. Different, but attractive. Under the sun which reflected off

of his flame coloured hair. His blue eyes seemed to have warmed slightly and I had ever

so slightly noticed how well built and muscular he was as his green shirt sleeves

were rolled up, showed very toned, muscular arms. That's when I realised that Isaac

was staring between the two of us. "Good, very good," he said. "He may not need to

choose your Beloved. I think we've already found it."


	3. Chapter 3

**LIKE CORN FOR CHOCOLATE**

_No, I still do not own Children Of The Corn or any other work by Stephen King! xxxx_

CHAPTER 3

I stared at Isaac in shock. Malachi? I know I found him attractive but actually making love with him? I

wasn't a hundred per cent sure that I could. He seemed to be just as shocked and opposed to the idea

as I was. "What?" he snapped. "You heard me, Malachi," Isaac said sternly. "In fact He has told me

that he would approve of this regardless of whether you were chosen as her Beloved or not!"

Sarah and Job looked as if they were going to cry. However Rachel and Amos looked like proud

parents, as if I was their daughter. "You should be grateful," said Rachel, not particularly sharp, more

like encouraging. "Malachi is a powerful member of our community, he would do you well." Amos

smiled lovingly at his wife. The two black haired kids just stared at me. Rachel noticed me staring at

them. "Oh and don't mind Hannah and Joseph. They're just curious and to be honest don't trust you at

all." Talk about honesty, not that I was any better. "But Isaac trusts you because He seems to. I won't

question it. For this reason Amos and I trust you and would also like you to look after our child when

we go on to Him."Now I was frigging gobsmacked. "Woah, what?" I screamed at all of them. They

all jumped and looked like they'd creamed themselves! The only person who didn't flinch, only

glared at me, was Malachi. "I know this would come as a shock for one from Unbelievers such as

yourself, but if you're joining us you must learn and respect our ways. It is not only that you should

carry out His orders but mean the things you do. You have to believe," Isaac said. No one spoke.

"Good," Isaac said, "then it's settled. Leven and Malachi will conceive tonight. Then when Amos and

Rachel both come of age, you will look after their child. In the mean time, Leven will take Job and

sarah into her care." Ok, so I was happier about Job and Sarah, felt awful that Amos would never

know his child, that Rachel would only know her child for a month, terrified because Hannah and

Joseph were now sending me almost murderous glares and horrified at the prospect of sleeping with

Malachi and having his child. "On one condition," I snapped. Isaac narrowed his eyes at me and

everyone looked curiously at me to see what I would say. "When my child is born I am to take it away

from this house and live alone with it, as well as Sarah, Job and Rachel's child." Rachel's face

softened at the fact her unborn child would still be included. "If He wills it, then it shall be," Isaac

nodded. Malachi just glared at me. "But surely, you'll need help," Amos pointed out. Oh, shit! I'd

forgotten about that, I thought. "Hannah and Rachel's sister Leah will help you look after the children,

whilst Joseph and Leah's beloved Isiaih will bring you things you need," Isaac negotiated, "providing

He allows it off course." With that Isaac left, with Joseph and Hannah running to him to try and

debate against this. Rachel and Amos came to me and thanked me before, walking off together.

That left me, Malachi, Job and Sarah. I ushered Job and Sarah into the house, letting them sleep in

my room. Malachi and I walked inside awkwardly and angrily. So it wouldn't be making love exactly.

I wasn't actually daunted by this as such because I'd done it before with my boyfriend Todd. I'd sneak

out at night to meet him out the back of the cafe his parents owned and well, need I say more?

"So," I started, "we're really going to do this?" Malachi walked over to me, taking his knife out and

putting in a cupboard before locking it tightly. "Guess so," he shrugged. I nodded. I knew I had to do

this if I wanted to live. maybe i should just pretend to love him, then he might think he loved me and

we'd both enjoy it. Then, he might let me go? he might leave me alone, never touch me again? I

wasn't sure. There was no denying that I had grown somewhat attracted to him, so if it wasn't for love

like me and Todd, it would definitely be for lust. Pure, unadulterated lust. I walked to him slowly,

backing him into a corner. He looked startled. For once now I was in control. I kissed him. I pulled

back. To my surprise he pulled me back to him and kissed me back. I bit down on his lower lip causing

him to gasp. I took the opportunity to slide my tongue in. He soon cottoned on to what I was doing

and I realised he had done this before, most likely though before The Purge. I took his hand which was

surprisingly warm and led him upstairs, to his room. I noticed his icy blue eyes had darkened. His

pupils had dilated. I guessed mine probably had too. We kissed again but I pulled away and walked

into the bathroom to change into my white nightdress. It was short but didn't look particularly slutty,

thank God. I left my hair in a braid. When I re-entered the room he was also in night clothes, which

showed off his muscles well. He licked his lips when he saw me. I'd noticed that one of my straps was

beginning to slip off my shoulder. I suddenly realised I was staring at his chiselled abs which were

showing through his thin white vest top. That was it. I actually to my complete surprise and content

wanted him! And by the look in his eye, he wanted me too. I grabbed his face in my hands, as he

grabbed my waist and I kissed him, our mouths constantly deepening the kiss. We were breathing

heavily. Eventually we pulled back the covers and did what we had to do. Dare I say it, I actually liked

it! Afterwards we lay facing each other. Occasionally, we reached out to stroke each other's faces.

It was almost very loving and tender, if it weren't for the fact that I was potentially preggers at sixteen

and the boy next to me was Malachi. I decided to break the silence. "Who do you get your hair

from?" I asked. "Huh?" he looked really confused. "Your hair; Mom or Dad," I pointed out. He sighed

as if it was the most irritating question ever. "My Dad. I looked just like him actually. Why?" I

shrugged, "curiosity." "Why did you run away from home?" I sighed as well, like he had, like it was

the most annoying question in the world. "My Mom was a bitch and Dad hardly did anything about

it. I feel bad though because I left behind my siblings." He reached out and wiped away a tear. God,

not again! "It upsets you," he pointed out, as his fingers traced my jawline. No shit Sherlock, I

thought cynically to myself. "So beautiful," he whispered. I held onto his hand. This was so weird.

One minute he's trying to kill me and I demand him to stay as far away from me as possible, the

next we've just made love and are now caressing and complimenting each other. Weird.

Eventually, I turned over to sleep. He was admittedly pretty good, and I was right; he had

definitely done this before! As had I of course! He wrapped an arm protectively over me, pulling me

closer to him and I clutched his hand, intertwining our fingers. I felt his nose nuzzle my hair which

was now in a very messy braid and we drifted off to sleep…

ONE WEEK LATER

I was throwing up a lot in the mornings: Morning Sickness. I was having these random cravings for

corn on the cob - ironic, how we were surrounded by corn fields! I knew the signs I was pregnant, and

Malachi was the father. However, he didn't talk to me that much, not since I was initiated when we had

gotten married. He'd congratulated me and kissed me passionately in front of everyone, much to

Isaac's delight. Rachel and Amos hugged me and shook hands with Malachi. We both acted like an

adult couple who had been dating for years prior to this. I was dressed in a long creamy dress, made

out of a thin and flimsy chiffon material. My hair had been clipped over the side all wavy from having

been braided for so long, with a white feathery head dress. I did feel beautiful. I was barefoot, and it

was all conducted under the moonlight as per usual. It was staged in the middle of the corn field. Mine

and Malachi's left hands had been slashed for us to join them and make a blood pact. Isaac looked on

at me like a rod father once again. I was slowly warming to him, although this whole thing was undoubtedly

messed up and he was sure as hell creepy. However, tonight was also Amos' time to leave us and meet

Him. He came of age two days ago, however, Isaac thought it would be the ending of a perfect night

to have him leave a few days late. I was curious, that much was for sure! I watched as a strong wind and

lightning blew out all the torches that were lit. Amos kissed Rachel passionately before saying good bye

to me, Malachi and of course Isaac. He then went running off into the corn field screaming "I'm here

Lord." I looked at rachel. She was proud of him that was for sure. However, she looked upset, like she'd

really miss him. But who was she to question it? But what happened next startled me. We all heard a

loud, long and painful scream from I presumed Amos as the ground shuddered heavily. I had to lean

on Malachi for support. That was when rachel broke down and cried. Hannah and Leah comforted her,

as Joseph and Isiaih tried to help her up. Isaac stepped forward, "And so Amos is one his way to a

better place, to live with Him." Everyone applauded, no one else seemed upset or startled. This was

probably the norm for them. I was terrified though, and curious as to what happened to him. But more

importantly this would happen to me when I turned nineteen, so I better get used to it and be prepared.

"How old are you Malachi?" I asked when we got home. Sarah and Job didn't have to go tonight, and

I preferred it that they didn't. So I checked in on them and they were fast asleep like two little angels.

In a way they'd warmed to Malachi and I suppose he'd sort of warmed to them. Not too much though.

"Seventeen," he answered. "So how long until you go to Him?" I asked. "Just under a year or so," he

shrugged it off as if it didn't scare him. Truth be told, it probably didn't - this was the norm for him.

Something I'd noticed tonight more than before was how pretty much everyone had Biblical names.

Job and Sarah were already called that because their parents were religious. The same with Isaac,

although no one really seemed to know where he came from. Rachel, Hannah, Joseph and Leah

already had those names. But I wasn't too convinced about Amos or Isiaih, and a few other kids called

Ruth, Mordecai, Jedediah, Josiah, Delilah and Micah. I definitely thought that Malachi's real name

wasn't really Malachi. "What's your real name?" I asked suddenly. He looked perplexed. He creased

his brow as if deep in thought, almost as if the idea was preposterous or he hadn't thought about it in

years! "Craig," he finally answered, "Craig Boardman." I liked the name Craig. "Do I have to change my

name too?" I asked. Malachi looked at me, raised an eyebrow and laughed, almost naturally, not like

that sadistic one when I first met him. "Where you not listening at your initiation tonight? Or again when

Isaac married us? He has given you a new name, along with my surname Boardman," Malachi

explained, "yep, we still kept our last names!" He told me what my new name was; it was Hagar Eva

Boardman. Hagar actually means stranger which seemed pretty apt, but it can also mean "one who

fears" - I supposed that also seemed legit as well! Eva means enlivening, which I suppose with my

feisty spirit I was. Obviously a lot of thought went into my name choosing. "What does Malachi mean?" I

asked him. "It means messenger, which I suppose fit, because I tell Isaac everything!" I laughed a little as

he over exaggerated the word 'everything.' "It also means angel, but I don't quite see that one," he said

shrugging. "Well, your my angel," I said before I could stop the words falling out of my mouth. He raised

an eyebrow. I blushed. He hasn't really spoken to me since. When I told him I was pregnant he left to tell

isaac, so when we're in front of everyone we act loved up. I don't know what I said to offend Malachi,

but it seemed like the silent treatment was definitely in order for me right now.

Rachel had her baby, a girl called Abigail. If it was a boy she'd have called it Amos, but Abigail, or Abi for

short was close enough. not to mention that Isaac said it actually meant a father's joy. Rachel was so

happy about this. She missed Amos a lot, that much was clear, so when anyone brought up the subject

of having to join him in a month's time and meet Him, she could not have sounded more excited. I had

had to bond with Abi as she would be within my care in around a month. It felt weird now that everyone

was calling me Hagar, and I didn't really like the name, but I put it aside. In my head though, I was still Leven.

To Job and Sarah in secret I was still Leven. In fact to Malachi, on one of the rare moments we spoke

called me Leven, only in secret of course. Rachel occasionally forgot but would quickly giggle it off.

Eventually, I asked Malachi what was wrong with him. "Why have you been ignoring me?" I demanded. he

was quiet for a while and his face wobbled as if he was going to cry. "You called me an angel," he said,

"no one would ever have thought of me that way. This community does not work in that way. A name can

have a meaning but Isaac or He Who Walks Behind The Rows chooses which meaning if there are more

than one. It's nice to know I'm not just a messenger in their eyes, but an angel in yours. I just didn't know how

to admit it." A tear ran down from his face. He was shocked that he was crying. Like me when I didn't want

anyone to see me cry. I hugged him and we kissed deeply, before putting a hand on my stomach which

was starting to swell. I had to admit it, I was now pleased it was Malachi's child. But I was scared, I was only

sixteen. He caressed my cheek and led me upstairs. Job and sarah were sleeping like angels. I had grown

to love them like my own, learned to love Malachi like I'd known him for years and he'd been my childhood

sweetheart or something. Of course given my current state, we couldn't make love, but it was

passionate and it felt right. He leaned in to each other laughing, talking and kissing each other lightly.

It was bliss. Life was bliss. If only it could stay like this.


End file.
